Private Tutelage
by hauntedfogg
Summary: AU set around the time of the occlumency lessons. Smut. Two shot. An exploration of how Snape would react to a genderbent Harry with the looks of her mother and her fathers eyes. Harriet Jane Potter, the girl who lived. Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: as usual ffn fucked up and cut my document. but there will be more! This my first every sexy time fic and it was exactly the right level of fucked up for my tastes. Thanks and good night.**

**AN: On another note, I had a quick clean up of the document and there will be more.**

Harriet Jane Potter, the Girl Who Lived, felt anything but alive in this moment. Deep red hair spread over her books while she dozed off on the desk in Charms, listening to the sounds of classroom 2E. Fitwick's cries praise of students as they correctly preformed a charm and his excited giving of points were the most prominent of the sounds, second only to the spell the students around her practiced. They sounds of praise drew nearer to Harriet as Hermione perfected the spell.

"Miss Potter, perhaps you ought to try the silencing charm," The Charms master suggested hopefully.

The girl in question looked at the frog, sighing out a slow _Silencio_, with a jab. As Harriet had expected the frog began to swell and she went back to resting on the table. Flitwick's gentle nature prevented him from scolding the girl, although he looked slightly put out by her lack of interest, settling for just healing the frog. The girl's behavior was nothing out of the ordinary for Harriet Potter.

"Just because you're tired does not mean you can disrespect teachers, Harriet," Hermione quietly reprimanded.

Hair pulled aside to reveal rolling hazel eyes, "You try dealing with Snape every week, Hermione. It's bloody stressful, this _remedial potions_ is." Harry declared before throwing her head back to the table.

Ron chuckled sympathetically before distracting Hermione from his best mate with foolish wand waving.

The disguised name for Occlumency infuriated Harriet more than anything else Snape did. The man had assaulted her mind countless times, keeping his own hidden away in a pensive while he looked through her private memories without a care throwing in snappy comments where he could. But to insult her potions abilities? Honestly. It was all a little too nasty, even if it was for her own safety. She couldn't even empty her mind, Merlin forgive. The animosity was mutual between teacher and student, as it always had been.

With all the things happening Harriet found herself lost; her relationship with Joe Chang was going down the loo, the mystery of the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore's absence... It all piled up with only her arrogance to push it away, which was waning as time passed. Harriet's arrogance was a gift of her father's, his personality and hazel eyes were passed down to his child. In every other aspect, she looked like her mother; dark red hair opposed to the Weasley's ginger, same face shape, an exact copy besides the eyes.

"I expect you're tired of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like Lily. Except for your eyes - you have your father's eyes," Dumbledore had said.

That days classes ended as quickly as they had started, but Harriet was no closer to sleep. It was time for her private lessons with her cold tutor with no time to change out of uniform.

After hopefully her last argument with Joe Chang, Harriet strutted down the corridors to the dungeons. The confidence of her walk not reaching her mind. She detested the cold of the Potions Master's office, the pickled creatures that lined the shadowy walls. A deep breath followed by her knock on the door was heard by the professor and she was reluctantly admitted to the room. Dumbledore's pensive was placed in a corner and Harriet watched mystified by the sliver string of memories Snape pulled from his mind, flicking them into the pensive.

"Are you ready to begin, Potter?" Snape pulled the last strands of memory and turned to face the girl.

It was almost hard for him to look at the living proof of Lily's love for another. The girl was full of James yet she looked so much like her mother it was hard for Snape to believe. She was his own personal demon to haunt him, showing the genetics of his enemy and love together in what they had produced. When he looked at her, when her eyes were out of sight and the haughty air of arrogance left her posture, she could have been Lily. Sometimes when her eyes were out of sight, he could mistake her for his lost love but every time, their eyes would meet again in a painful had to be cleared from his mind immediately, he decided.

"Empty yourself of emotion, Potter, clear your mind," he began instructing not only his student but himself, "_Legilimens!"_

An onslaught of emotion and memories, Potter arguing Chang, fear, sadness all entered Snape. He watched the memories flow as his victim weakly pushed him out.

"Get out of my head!" Harriet screamed once Snape had reached her first kiss with Joe at Christmas, "That's private!"

She was thrust back into the room of shadows and potion ingredients with her professor standing over her.

"Control yourself, you fool. Privacy means nothing to the Dark Lord. I will leave your mind when you force me out of it. Clear the emotions, _Legilimens_!" Snape continued his probe of her mind.

Harriet cried out hopelessly backing into a shelf knocking potions onto the floor. The sound of breaking glass brought Snape out of his attack After he had removed himself from her mind, she dropped to her knees to pick up the blood-red potion stained glass, nicking her finger on the first piece allowing the potion into her blood stream.

"Don't touch that and don't let anymore in," Snape resisted the argue to curse.

He had recognized the potion immediately, the lust potion that his seventh years had spent the last term working on before completing it. It required time and complex instructions, paired with more rare ingredients than were necessary for students to work with. Needless to say, it wasn't an ideal potion for students to take out of the classroom. Curse this blasted education system. He needed to find the antidote.

Snape's snapping led his student to panic and the frantic manner that he search through potions was terrifying. She quickly began trying to rub the potion out of her cut, which in hindsight only made matters worse. A haze slowly took hold of her, the panic drifting. The dark shadows turning mysterious and the fire place, seductive as the light it cast danced on Snape's robes. With the drunken haze, her confidence grew and she rose on shaky legs.

"Professor," she approached the man, sucking on her finger.

He noticed the coo in her voice and his palm connected with his face. Turning his attention away from the potions he looked at the girl to confirm his suspicions. She was high and free with lust, her eyes blazing as they made contact with his.

"Can you heal this, sir?" Harriet cooed, after capturing his attention and removing her finger from her mouth in a seductive manner.

_Merlin_, he thought before turning back to his potions deciding it was the best course of action.

The rejection went unnoticed and Harriet moved in for the kill. She stood on her toes behind the man reaching her mouth close to his ear, red hair spilling over his shoulder. This is what made him falter- it was Lily's hair fanned over his shoulder.

"I know you want this, sir," Harriet ghosted her lips over his ear, "I've seen you look at me when I lose focus in class. Every time I drift off, I return only to meet your gaze."

His breathing hitched as she ran her tongue behind his ear, encourage she sucked down his neck. All he could see was hair and he lost himself. He abruptly turned to face her, knocking her from his neck and meeting her lips before he could look in her eyes, revealing that she is not the woman he wishes was with him. He ran his tongue over her mouth, tracing the outline that he had memorized so well. She moaned into him and his possessive hold on her lower back, steadily making it's way down to her arse.

Her heart stuttering, she raked her fingers through his hair as he made his way kissing across her jaw to her neck and returning to her lips. Once both hands had made it to her arse, she felt herself being lifted. His hands leading her legs around his waist. She gasped into the new contact, allowing him into her mouth to massage her tongue. Using her legs as leverage, she rocked her hips into his hardening cock desperate for friction on her aching core.

Snape placed a hand between them, running it under her shirt to grasp her boob over the bra before slipping cold fingers under the the garment to ghost his finger over her nipple. She moaned into his mouth, pulling on hair and sucking on his tongue, massaging it with her own, teeth clicking at the sloppy kisses. He opened his eyes to look at her, watch the pleasure coming over Lily's features on Harriet's face. It urged on his caresses as he made his way to place the girl down on his desk over papers and essays, laying her against them.

"Fuck me," she pleaded as he moved to play with her other nipple, "Baby, please."

"I'll do anything for you," Snape moaned.

He hiked her skirt up and touched her through her panties, sucking at the now exposed hip bones with her skirt at her waist as she let out a groan. He moved tortuously slow under her panties, rubbing her juices over her clit before ridding them if the lacy material completely, exposing fleshy pink skin.

Her back arched as he slowly entered her for the first time before pulling out and ramming back into the girl, letting out a guttural growl. She arched into his every thrust, letting out a small string of curses until she saw stars.

"Fuck, Lily, oh," Snape muttered into her shoulder.

Oblivious to the name swap, Harriet moaned in response unable to find words to express her feelings. It didn't take much to throw the pair over the edge. Harriet came, her cunt spasming around Snape, crying out his name. Snape lasted two more thrusts before he spilled his seed inside her.

His cries for his lost love were louder than before, leaving a bewildered girl beneath him, panting in post orgasm as she slowly came to the realization of what she had just done.

He removed himself from her and slumped into the seat behind his desk, his eyes meeting wide hazel as Harriet propped herself up on her elbows.

"Sir, I- fuck!" Harriet hastily backed off the desk to the floor frantically.

She struggled to find her footing on shaky legs from the rough fuck, backing up until she hit more shelves.

"Oh my god," was all that could be heard as Snape struggled to find words to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am back with an ending! Hello/welcome.**

The fuzz of the potion cleared her mind giving Harriet the sense to flee the room, adjusting her robes and skirt into order as she raced through the dungeons. That was all kinds of messed up, her mind screeched at her, he's a teacher and was using her mothers name as he pounded into her. There was no mistaking that 'Lily' had left his lips. She didn't know what to make of it so she ran, straight to the second floor girls bathroom to clean up. Realizing she was without pants and full of various liquids that threatened to spill down her thighs, she sat on the loo to think. She was going to have to apologize to Snape for attacking him like that. Groaning in shame as she realized how she forced herself on to the professor.

Once cleaned she returned to her common room where Ron and Hermione had been waiting alone. It had gotten late, most of the castles occupants were nestled in beds for the night. This was something Harriet was grateful for, running in a skirt was difficult and passing no one but annoyed portraits was a blessing. Her friends slide to either side of the couch for her to sit between them, but she shook her head, opting to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Mate, you look like you've been chased half way around the castle," Ron exclaimed indicating to the space between him and Hermione.

"And what happened to your hair?" Hermione questioned, pursing her lips at the other girl.

Harriet groaned, "Dunno, I'm tired though. I'm gonna go up to bed."

She walked away from her friends questioning looks and made her way up to the dorms, thankful Ron couldn't follow. Hermione, however, did. Harriet hadn't suspected that anything was wrong with her hair, although as she thought back on the events of the evening she thought back to the way Snape had tangled her hair in between his fingers, tugging at it as he came. The thought sent electricity down to her body to her feet despite herself. Harry buried her head in her hands, diving through the curtains of the generic four poster bed closest to the window. Much to her dismay, Hermione followed her into her bed.

"Did you run into Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, chewing her lip.

"No, I just, uh, argued a lot with Snape," Harriet said quickly.

"Did he go to far into your mind? He's only trying to get a rise out of you Harry," Hermione said, trying to be reasonable.

If only she knew, Harriet thought before nodding, "Yeah... I just want to be alone, I need to sleep it off."

Dismayed, at being unable to comfort her, Hermione left after rubbing her friend's shoulder.

The next morning found Harriet down in the dungeons before breakfast. She bathed quickly and threw on her robes, arguing internally about what she was about to do. She had to confront Snape, it was all she could do in this messed up situation. She paced the corridor outside his office, deep in the dungeons. Does Snape even come out for breakfast in the Great Hall? Is his office even connected to his quarters? She scanned her memory for him at meal times but drew a blank. Her question was answered as the door opened briskly and Snape emerged in dark billowing robes. The sight of the young girl he assaulted made him falter, he looked her in the eyes shocked to see her before backing back into his office. Harriet took a deep breath and followed him into the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry about last night, I really didn't mean to! It was the potion I swear," Harriet began.

Snape resigned himself to his chair. He had, of course, known this was coming. Head strong, yet child like Potter would blame herself what happened. He sighed, he truly was little more than a dirty old man taking advantage of a drugged student. A drugged student that looked like the lost love of his life but a student all the same. She had needed him to take care of her but he took advantage of her as soon as he saw Lily. The girl didn't have Lily's kind nature, she was her arrogant, lazy father's daughter after all, but as she seduced him she turned into her, alluring and awkward as she tried to seduce him. Just as he imagined Lily would be.

"Stop, Potter," he interrupted, he used her name to remind himself that she was not Lily Evans, "This was far from your fault."

"I forced myself on you!" she insisted in response, "I initiated everything!"

"Unwillingly. You could do nothing more, it was I who took advantage of you."

Harriet silenced for a few moments, he did have a point. Instead of acknowledging it she took another route.

"You used my mum's name. You used her name a lot," she breathed out, "I know I look like her but I still don't understand."

"You wouldn't understand," Snape sighed, "But you have the right to. I knew your mother since I was young."

"And you loved her?" Snape didn't need to confirm her suspicion, she already knew the answer, "And none of that happened because of an interest in, well, me?"

"No, Potter, nothing to do with you," Snape rose from his seat and pulled a vial from a shelf, "You're going to need to take this. Although the potion has worn off, it was made by students so precautions must be taken."

Harriet stepped forward to take the vial but quickly darted back, tipping the potion down her throat. Silence ensued. This was the answer she expected, the answer she prayed for but was it the answer she wanted? No girl wanted to lose their virginity to a man that was in love with her mother, even if they had little choice in the matter. It was another reminder that he was old enough to be her father and by the sound of things he almost could have been if not for James Potter. She tried to imagine herself with darker, greasy hair and shuddered. Not a pleasant thought.

"If you loved her so much, why are you so nasty to me if I look so much like her?" Harriet probed trying to make sense of things.

Snape frowned, again she was acting like her mother- child-like and curious- rather than the sour attitude he had become familiar with over the years.

"Except for the eyes you have-" Snape began.

"My father's eyes, yeah, yeah. That hardly detracts from my appearance now does it?"

"Your attitude certainly does," he snapped, back to being like her father, "And eyes are the gateway to the soul, your father almost lacked one of those."

"How dare you! He was a good man!"

"He was pompous and a fool, arrogance must be hereditary."

Through out their exchange the pair had edged closer together, squaring each other up. A comedic sight with a petite red head against the tall darkness of her professor facing off.

"You prick!" she stood on her toes attempting to gain height.

All it took was the fire in her eyes to set him off again. She was Lily in this moment, defending him from James, despite having his eyes. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers, holding her through her confusion until she kissed back, moving her hands to grip the front of his robes. If he couldn't have Lily, this was the best he could do. No matter how wrong it was, she was his, he refused to mess it up this time.

**AN: Alright there you go. An ending. Wee. A twisted kind of ending but an ending all the same. Hopefully that was less anti-climatic than I thought it was. Reviews are nice, please and thank you.**


End file.
